Stanislav Neckář
Czech | birth_date = | birth_place = České Budějovice, Czechoslovakia | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2006 }} Stanislav "Stan" Neckář (born December 22, 1975 in Písek, Czechoslovakia) is a former Czech professional ice hockey player. He played ten seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the Ottawa Senators, New York Rangers, Phoenix Coyotes, Tampa Bay Lightning and the Nashville Predators. He then played two seasons in Europe before retiring, with HC Ceske Budejovice, and Elitserien team Södertälje SK. Playing career Neckar played junior hockey with HC Ceske Budejovice in 1991-92 followed by two seasons with their pro team. He was chosen in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft by the Ottawa Senators and he signed with Ottawa in 1994. He played part of his first season with the Ottawa affiliate Detroit Vipers before being elevated to the Senators. He would then a further nine seasons in the NHL. He stayed with Ottawa until 1998 when he was traded to the Rangers. Before the season was over, he was traded to Phoenix. He played most of three seasons with the Coyotes before being traded to Tampa Bay in 2001. He played two seasons with the Lightning, signing with Nashville in 2003, before returning to the Lightning just before the season ended. He returned just in time to play two playoff games for the team en route to winning the Stanley Cup. It was his last season in the NHL. In his entire NHL career, Neckář played a total of 510 regular season games; scoring 12 goals and assisting on 41 others for a total of 53 points. He also played 29 playoff games, scoring 3 assists for 3 points. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout he played in his native Czech republic, returning to HC Ceske Budejovice. He played one further season with Sodertalje SK in Sweden before retiring. Transactions * June 28, 1994 - Ottawa Senators second-round draft choice (29th overall) in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. * November 27, 1998 - Traded by the Ottawa Senators to the New York Rangers in exchange for Bill Berg and the Rangers second-round draft choice (Jordan Leopold) in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. * March 23, 1999 - Traded by the New York Rangers to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for Jason Doig and Phoenix's sixth-round draft choice (Jay Dardis) in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. * March 5, 2001 - Traded by the Phoenix Coyotes, along with Nikolai Khabibulin, to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Mike Johnson, Paul Mara, Ruslan Zainullin and the Islanders' second-round draft choice (Matthew Spiller) in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. * November 26, 2003 - Signed as a free agent with the Nashville Predators. * March 9, 2004 - Traded by the Nashville Predators to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Tampa Bay's sixth-round draft choice (Kevin Schaeffer) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. External links * * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (AHL) players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Södertälje SK players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Ceske Budejovice HC players Category:Retired in 2006